Just Got Wicked
by Jenova12
Summary: Chapter 2: Agent Rovira is now at the hospital but it looks like there are some unwanted visitors...Please R+R! (Oh, something happened where I actually posted up Chapter 1 all over again...so by the time that this is up, Chapter 2 should be up. ^_^)
1. Chapter 01: Sneakman Introduction of the...

"Just Got Wicked"

written by Jenova12

(Ok, I don't own anything except for the main character, the new GG, and the new city.  This is an original fic, so that means that the scenario is completely, and I MEAN completely original.  I don't know if the overall scope and view of the plot seems clichéd, but I'll try my best to keep it fresh.  R+R!  Please… I desperately need the reviews!)

Chapter 01: "Sneakman (Introduction of the Gentleman)"

Mission Log Entry:  059-11238

Agent Number:  039350-82115

Agent Name:  Rovira, Romeo Alexander

_…This is Agent Rovira speaking, the time is now 2400 hours, military time, and I'm outside of the Shibuya-cho Police Department.  Apparently, some rumors have been circulating regarding a brand new deal that involves the Rokkaku Group and the chief of the Police Force, Captain Onishima.  At first, it sounded like just that--a rumor--however, as time passed, that rumor became very true._

That is why I am here… 

Lowering the binoculars, the young man sighed.  "I've been here all night, and I haven't seen anything suspicious.  Maybe it isn't going to happen tonight…Damn…" Just as he finished the sentence, someone appeared to have walked out of the police department.

"This is my chance!"

Doing this was all clockwork.  Without thinking twice about it, Rovira grabbed a bow and arrow and held it tightly in his hands.  As the person walking out of the station reached the empty street, Rovira released the arrow containing a sensor.  It hit the pane of glass with a muffled "ping".

"Yes.  All right!  Now let it work!"

He looked down at the glowing laptop, where suddenly, a moving picture appeared onscreen.

He started to test the sound to see if the audio sensor was functioning.  While testing the sound, he unsuspectingly picked up some dialogue.

_"So Onishima, I suppose you have approached this situation in a different light?"_

_"Yes."_

_"And…"_

_"And I think that the results are satisfactory."_

_"You think…what, Onishima…what do you think?"_

_"I think…that… it was handled well…"_

_"No.  It better be handled according to plan, otherwise, you'll pay dearly, my friend…Do you understand?"_

_"…Yes."_

_"Good.  Now, what else do we have to accomplish?"_

_"We must eliminate every single god-damned rudie in Tokyo-to!"_

(…WHAT!)

_"Hmm…well, get on with it!"_

"What?! What are they planning on doing?"  Rovira exclaimed in utter shock.  He quickly locked his eyes onto the screen of the glowing i-Book.  

_Yes…there they are.  Shorty and the Father of Crime himself… Ok, I understand everything else except for one detail…why do they have to destroy every single rudie in Tokyo-to?  It makes no sense.  I know that Onishima hates rudies- No, that's too soft of a expression to describe what Onishima feels—he has an unimaginable hatred for them…but Rokkaku…what does he have against them?  It just doesn't make any sense._

_I better get a closer look…maybe I'll find something that I didn't catch earlier…_

Rovira slowly got up, trying not to draw any attention to the roof or him.  Unknown to Rovira, however, the antenna of the mini satellite dish (used for the audio/video sensor) stood out, shining brightly against the starless black sky.  

A glint of the silver rod made contact with Onishima's beady black eyes.  He turned his head toward the shine.

"Onishima, what is wrong?"

"Rokkaku-sama, I think we have a visitor…" Onishima's voice trailed off.

Onishima scanned the rooftop to locate the source of the shine.  What he found was a crouching figure, hiding behind the small brick wall.

Onishima's eyes made contact with Rovira and the panic button was immediately hit.

_…Oh shit! Oh, shit!_

_…Rokkaku-sama, get inside! NOW! _

Rovira immediately got up and then whipped around to run.  "…Shit, the laptop!" He quickly spun around and gathered his laptop and satellite dish.

"…Oh no you don't!  You thilthy rudie scum!"  Instantly, Onishima pulled out his walkie-talkie, and blasted orders into it. 

_…This is Onishima!  I've spotted a rudie on the rooftop across from H.Q.!  Send the paratroopers! Send the S.W.A.T. team! Send in the helicopters!  Just get your asses over here and nab the kid…_

Click.  The receiver went dead.

****************

_…I'm not a rudie!  What the hell is he thinking?! I've got to get out of here…otherwise I'm done for!_

Suddenly, the sound of Keisatsu helicopters and the pitter-patter of the grenade launcher-totting S.W.A.T. team, combined with the ricochet of the paratrooper's machine guns rang out in horrific harmony.  Rovira, who was running desperately for his life, tripped.  Falling in slow motion, he could feel bullets and gas-grenades whizzing past his face.  His face was smoldered by the smoke and gunpowder.

Two bullets pierced his left shoulder.

"Shit! Oh f***!"  Rovira grasped his shattered shoulder as her staggered to keep himself from collapsing.  

Onishima's annoying voice buried itself deep inside Rovira's head.  It burned itself into the safety barrier of his conscientious.  

It soon made him quiver with intense fear.

"F***! I'm not a rudie!"  Rage covered him like a heavy, hand-sewn quilt.

Three shots sailed through the air.  Two shots pierced his right leg, shattering the bone instantly.  

The remaining shot pierced his abdomen.

****************

Rovira's body recoiled violently as the fateful steel bullet pierced his armor.  Sudden bursts of pain shot out throughout his chest.  Beautiful stains of red crimson silently drew itself from his wounds.  His leg started to buckle, to give way.  His entire body started to feel like a 100-ton weight. 

He was going to die.

"Hahahaha…" Onishima's laugh echoed in his eardrums. 

…Bitch…get out…of my head…Get the f*** out of my head…bitch…hmm…

More bullets were fired.  More shots penetrated his dying body.  

He felt pain all over.  And at the same time he didn't care.  He knew that sooner or later this would happen.  It just happened to occur sooner than later.  Just as before, he didn't care.

…Finally… He smiled.

The time has come.

****************

Everything became silent.  Time slowed down.  Rovira's thoughts died off.  The pain that he was experiencing subsided.  His body became numb all over.  Darkness started to cloud his vision.

Just before blacking out completely, he saw a momentary flash of lime green and yellow.

****************

_"What the hell happened here…Oh my god!"_

_"…We've got to help him…"_

_"…Alright…let's help him and get the hell out of here…"_

_"Ok…"_

****************

Daybreak.  Morning.

Out of the darkness, a white light came, springing to life.  Moving slowly like a ghastly snake, it crawled around until it gained speed.  Slowly, the dark edges of the shadowy world started to disappear as well.  Suddenly, a bright flash, a loud popping noise, and the methodical bleeding of sunlight and sound awakened his senses.

_… Ah…what the hell… where am I…_

Rovira woke up, to be greeted by 4 bland walls- that were painted white- and a painfully small square room.  He stayed still for a moment, trying to get his bearings and from overall shock.  He scanned his surroundings for familiar items, smells, etc…

_…Nope…no good…_

He looked down.  He couldn't remember what happened or why he was here.  _…Is this a hospital… I dunno…  _He looked at his hands.  They were bandaged up.  _…What happened to me…   _As he sat there, he felt a sudden sharp pain emit from his side.  It too was bandaged up.   Blood slowly started to flow from the bandaged wound.  

_…What?!  What happened to m—_

Suddenly, he remembered.  All the pain, all the agony… Pieces of steel piercing flesh and bone… Vision going into a blur… darkness slowly creeping up behind him…  He was going to die.  He did die…didn't he?  No, he didn't.  He saw something.

_…What did I see back there?  A flash of green and yellow… Green and yellow…_

A startling revelation came to him.  _…Someone came and saved me…Who was it, though…_

***END of CHAPTER 1***


	2. Chapter 02: Yappie Feet The GGs' Meeting

"Just Got Wicked"

written by Jenova12

(The disclaimer from the last chapter still applies from here on out- I'm not going to write it over again! NEVER!!!! Oh and for the first time, I'm letting the "f" word be used without censoring.  It's a first! Anyway, please R+R!  And Tall-chan…if you don't mind…I decided to borrow the whole "Combo and Mew being siblings" bit from "Storm Warning".  Please don't stone me to death…)

Chapter 02: "Yappie Feet (The GGs Meeting)"

Rovira closed his tired, hazel eyes and tried to go back to the deepest recesses of his mind.

_…Exactly what did I see back there?  I mean… I was getting shot up and the last thing that I remember were those colors… What were they?  And how did I get here in the first place?  How did this all happen…_

Just as he was in a deep trance, the room door flew open.

"Sir, sir!  Pardon my intrusion…but-"

"Yes, what is it?"

The nurse just stood there.  She was dressed in a white hospital uniform, which was slightly wrinkled.  Her bosom heaved as she gasped for air, trying to catch her breath.  It looked as though she was running.  Running from something… Honey blond locks of hair were wildly scattered around- bits and pieces here and there.

However, her sad gray eyes said it all.

_…Get out of here…_(her eyes spoke)_… Get out before it's too late…_

As she ended her silent transmission, a large dark shadow suddenly covered her in an instant, engulfing her seemingly- frail body.

She didn't turn around, already knowing that danger was already was upon them.  Rovira's eyes widen in fear.

Three figures decked out in black suits and machine guns stood in the doorway.

**********************

"So Gum…"

"What?"

"What's for dinner?"

It was another day for the GGs.  Shibuya-cho was done for the day, leaving the GGs' with nothing more than time to kill.  Music was being played on the speakers, "Sneakman" and its thievish melodies filled the air.  All the GGs' except for Combo and Mew were present at the garage.

Gum was tiding up the place-- it was way too messy.  Her helmet was off, revealing a beautifully kept head of blond hair.  It was rather short and it was cut up to her sculpted jaw line.  Recently, she has been keeping good care of her hair.

Why?  Well, she wouldn't tell anyone.

"Tab," Gum asked while grabbing some trash off the ground, "where's Mew?"

"She stepped out of the garage for a moment…"

"What time will she be back?"  Gum asked.

Tab looked over his laptop, where he was furiously working on his breakdancing website, nonstop, for the past 2 hours, "Hmmm, I don't know.  But I know that she's with Combo."  He returned his gaze back to the laptop.

_…Mew and Combo… I still can't believe that they are brother and sister…it's kinda weird…really, when you think you actually know someone…_

As she thought to herself, she continued to walk and pick up garbage from the floor.  She wasn't even paying attention.

"Gum!  Watch out, the stairs!"

"Huh?!"

Without realizing it, she skipped the first set of steps, and suddenly saw herself falling on her face.

_…DAMN!!_

Instinctively, she tried to bring her leg forward and catch the rail, so she can grind.  But it didn't quite work that way.  Her leg didn't catch the rail and as she continued to fall forward, her leg bent in the wrong direction.  "Shit!  Oh, fuck…"

_(A/N: Heehee…she said it…)_

And with a sickening thud, Gum hit the ground.

**********************

Rovira and the nurse looked at each other.  Eyes made contact and they became one.  He understood now.  She was trying to save him.  

Usually, when it came to Rokkaku business, the hospital couldn't interfere.  If they had to kill someone who was in the hospital, they did it- no questions asked.  The nurses and doctors couldn't step in the middle of it, no way.  If they did, they would either get killed or fired then killed or just be tarred and feathered then killed. Or the worse would happen…they would come after person's family and kill them instead.  You see, the Rokkaku clan funded the hospital.  If anyone who worked in the hospital interfered, the hospital would then go bankrupt.  Then there would be no healthcare and the doctors would have no jobs.  You see how it works now, right?

However, this nurse seemed determined to save him, even though she could die… he couldn't deal with that.  He had to do something.  But what?

One of the assassins smirked and raised his machine gun at the duo. 

"This is the last day of your life…do you have anything to say before you die?"

**********************

Everyone ran to Gum, hoping that she wasn't seriously injured.

They had nothing to worry about.

Gum, who was sprawled out on the dusty floor, was wincing in pain.  Besides some cuts and scrapes, not too much damage was done, except for the badly sprained knee.  Blood lose was at a minimum.  

Tab was the first one to arrive to the scene.

"Gum…Gum, wake up! Wake up, damn it!"

"…Ta…b…"

Tab immediately propped her up in his arms and tried to support her neck as best as he could.  Gum was barely conscious, but she was still responsive.  

"I'm…fin…e…don't worry, I'm…o…k…"

Her speech was slightly muffled, thanks to a swollen cheek.

Tab's eyes watered slightly, but he quickly shook them away as he smiled.  Piranha and Beat helped Gum up from the ground.

_"Oh! Damn…my…knee…it hurts!"_

_"Sorry!"_

Several minutes later, Gum was on the sofa with her skates off and with a big frown on her face.

She couldn't stand up nor skate.

"Damn!  Why couldn't I pay attention?  Jesus…this sucks.  How bad is it, Tab?"

"You have a minor, but harsh, sprain.  In your knee, of course."

She shot an angry glance at Tab.  "Like I didn't know that, genius." 

He laughed at this.

"What?  What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing."

Tab got up and walked towards the stairs.  "Gum, wait just a second."

"Ok."

_…Now where is it?  I have to talk to Gum about what she found…_

**********************

_…Why does this have to happen to me?_

Rovira was looking down the barrel of an Uzi.  And the nurse was trembling from extreme fear.

"Hey, tuts.  C'mon over here and hang with us!" Assassin 3 said.  Without warning, he grabs the nurse and pulled her towards them.  The nurse suddenly screams and slaps the guy in the face.  He looks at her with rage.  "You bitch…"

A punch and the sound of a crumbling body soon follow.

"You fucking bitch.  You whores have no respect for your men, don't you, you bitch!"  

Another slap, and another scream of agony radiate from the violence that is unfolding.

"Stop it!"

All three assassins look at Rovira, who was getting fed up.

The assassin that was beating the nurse up looked up at him, with a smirk on his face.

"Sure, why not."

**********************

Gum was shocked that Tab knew what happened with Beat that night.

"So, what happened to the guy?"

"He was getting shot up.  I think that they were trying to kill him…"

That was Beat.  Tab was asking them what they did that night and where they were.

"Ok, well, before that, we were on Main Street tagging and nothing more when suddenly we intercepted a radio for assistance from Onishima."

"Yeah, and it must have had been a big bust, if he was asking for the SWAT and helicopters."

"Not to mention the tanks and the paratroopers."

Tab was astounded at the mention of this.  Onishima has never had his entire backup squad after the GGs' all at once, nor after any of the other rival gangs around here.  This was crazy.

"You mean he called all those things in for just a rudie…one rudie?"

"No.  It wasn't a rudie.  By the looks of it, it was a government agent."

"WHAT! No way!"

"Yes, and I think that the agent was in the in the wrong place at the wrong time."

**********************

Rovira stayed where he was.  Any sudden movements could most likely get him killed.  Not that it wasn't going to happen anyway, it was just better not to chance getting killed earlier than excepted.

"Pick up the nurse."

"Yes, why not."  That was Assassin 1.  He signaled to Assassin 3 to pick up the battered girl.  He handed her over to Assassin 2, who was standing quietly at the door, serving as a lookout.  Assassin 1 stepped in front of the other two and his eyes got dark.

"You are a pest.  A vermin.  Scum of the earth…" Assassin 1 said.

"…People like you get in the way of things, and they always have to stick their fucking noses into affairs that don't concern them…" Assassin 2 snickered.

"For that, those people have to pay.  Pay for their incompetence." Assassin 3 quietly said.

_…Fuck you…fuck you all… _

His eyes were ablaze with anger.  

_…You are the ones that are going to pay…_

His eyes made contact with the nurse's. Her eyes were full of sadness and despair.  _…I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…_

_…Please forgive me…my lady…_

**********************

"Look at what I found."  Tab pulled out a scuffed up i-Book.  

"Actually I found that."  Gum said rather crossly.

Tab opened it up and booted it up.  

"I found some interesting information on his laptop."

Tab flipped the i-Book towards Gum and Beat.  There was a picture and a profile on the screen.

"His name is Romeo Alexander Rovira and he works for a government organization known as 'C.O.R.E.'" 

Once he finished, a video started to play.

"This thing has horrible picture."

"What is it?"

"Well, if I'm not mistaken, it's a shot of Rokkaku and Guess Who, talking outside of the Police Headquarters."

"And..." 

"Yeah, and I think this is why he got shot up.  They didn't want anyone to know about this information.  It's classified."

Tab turned off the laptop.

He looked at Gum.  His eyes narrowed slightly.

"So, Gum…what did you do with Rovira?"

Gum and Beat looked at each other and Gum answered.  "We took him to Shibuya-cho General."

"You shouldn't have done that."  Tab suddenly got up and took the laptop with him.  "Why shouldn't have we done that?"  Gum got up, not realizing that her leg was still injured, and asked.

"He's in danger.  They wanted him dead, and now that they have a reasonable doubt that he's still alive, they'll go to the next-best place."

"The hospital."  Beat sighed.

"Listen.  Maybe he's dead already.  Maybe not.  But if we don't go and get him out of there, he's definitely good as dead."

"Shit.  We got to jet."

Tab looked at Gum.  "You're hurt.  You can't come."

"What are talking about?! I can walk and skate…it hurts but still…"

"No!"

"I'm still coming…whether you like or not."  She said as she finished putting on her helmet.

Tab glanced at Gum's feet.

"Are you forgetting something?"

"What?"

He pointed down.  "Look down."

"Huh."

She looked down.

"Hmmm, I can't forget my skates, can I…" Gum's face got beat red.

*END of CHAPTER 2*


End file.
